


Souvenir

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Background Thranto, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hopeful Ending, Imperial Kallus, Imprisonment, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Zeb, Power Dynamics, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: After the massacre of Lasan, Agent Kallus decides to bring home a souvenir: the sole survivor of the incident, a lasat named Garazeb Orrelios. He intends to train him into his own pet, but Zeb has much different plans for the human, immediately smelling the arousal dripping off of Kallus from their first encounter.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kalluzeb Summer Exchange





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/gifts).



“On the bed, Lasat,” the young human ordered. Zeb just sighed. The man could not be more than 25 years old, yet this Empire he was trapped within had entrusted him with the elimination of an entire species. Well, almost an elimination. For whatever reason, the armor-clad man had picked Zeb out from millions and decided to spare him. Zeb realized he was about to learn that reason. 

“I said on the bed! Move, Lasat!” the man said, louder, more desperately. 

Zeb grunted, “I have a name, y’know.” 

“I do not care, now sit down or I will not hesitate to use force.” Zeb noticed a nervous quiver in the man’s voice. Interesting, perhaps this was his first time having a hostage. It was not Zeb’s first time being imprisoned by the enemy, his Honor Guard training kicking in yet again to help him stay calm and alert. Follow along with what they want and wait for an opening. Unfortunately, between binders and a shock collar, an opening would be a long time coming for Zeb so he held his cards close to his chest, choosing to comply for now. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Zeb stared ahead at the Imperial, frowning with a flash of his fangs. Whatever this guy wanted to try, he was going to make sure to make it as difficult as possible for him. Unless, of course, it provided some sort of window for learning more about his captor. In which case, Zeb noted to himself, it may be beneficial to go along with whatever the practically drooling man had in mind. He’d not had a lot of experience with humans, but their signs of arousal were rather obvious and the man was displaying nearly every single one of them. 

After long seconds passed, the man finally spoke up again. “I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau and you will refer to me as such, is that understood?” 

“Yeah, _Agent_ , I understand.” Zeb replied, drawing out the title on his tongue. He had a name now, that was good, it was information he could potentially utilize. How though, that was left to be seen. Noticing Kallus’ reaction was certainly one thing to also catalogue. His pupils dilated further, a quick inhale accompanying it. 

Zeb leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, and Kallus took a step back, stiffening. “Don’t move!” 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, Agent,” Zeb sneered. “You did lock the cell, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, of course I did!” Kallus practically stammered. 

Zeb looked around the small room, there was not much to it aside from the narrow ledge of a bed on which he sat, nothing soft or bed-like about it though just cold durasteel, and basic water fixtures in the corner to relieve and wash himself. No cameras were visible, though there was likely some sort of surveillance device somewhere in the cell. Whatever happened in here was likely to stay just between the two of them though. The Agent would find some way to make sure of it, Zeb figured. 

So, after taking stock of the situation, Zeb made an executive decision to try and spin this to his favor. He rolled his thick, muscular neck, a loud crack echoing through the room. “Been a long day, feeling stiff. Mind taking these binders off me so I can stretch out?” 

Kallus just stared at him, lips curling down into a frown. “Do you think I’m an idiot?” 

“No, you said the room is locked. I’m not going anywhere, just trying to get a little more comfortable.” Zeb lifted and pulled his shoulders back, flexing his muscles during the action, straining against the binder cuffs holding his wrists together. In short, he was putting on a show of his strength and figure, hoping it was enticing to the man. 

Zeb noticed Kallus staring and puffed out his chest as he stretched his spine out next, seeing that it was working. “Been a real long day…” 

“That so?” 

“Oh yeah.” Zeb held out his hands, and Kallus slowly reached out for them. For a moment Zeb considered how easy it would be to lunge out, grab those smaller hands in his own, pierce the fragile looking skin with his claws and pull Kallus apart piece by piece. He could probably do it in his sleep, humans were so small, brittle and delicate. But this one was also very well armed, and Zeb needed to keep the bigger picture in mind. He wanted to escape, not get executed on the first night. 

It was going to be a long game, but it was a game Zeb was willing to play as the Agent stepped closer and closer to him. Zeb could hardly believe it as the binder cuffs clattered to the ground, this was going better than expected for only being their first one on one encounter. Kallus attached the cuffs to his belt, and Zeb could not tell if that was protocol or out of fear, keeping them out of his reach. Likely both. 

“It is only fair that I inform you of your position, Lasat.” Kallus began, trying to keep his tone steady and intimidating. Zeb had to stifle a chuckle at the effort. “You are entirely mine now, your home world is lost to you, and the galaxy. You will do as I say, and will not resist my command. Is that-” 

“Understood.” Zeb crossed his arms across his broad chest, feeling his fur stand on end at the statement. Being owned was one thing, but the reminder of the day’s loss, that was another. It still weighed heavily on Zeb, and probably would for the remainder of his life. But, he could not let himself get distracted and let his training take over like instinct. The agent was young and reckless, yes, but not incompetent. 

Testing his luck, Zeb fiddled with his armor, opening the closures and pulling the green panels apart, making a whole ordeal out of what usually took him just a few seconds. 

“What are you doing?” Kallus asked quickly, eyes drawn to the motions.

“I said I wanted to get comfortable, didn’t I? Figure I might as well take this off, seeing I’m gonna be here a while.” Zeb said with an air of annoyance. “Or do I have to wait for your order to undress?” 

“No, no, you may remove your armor.” Kallus said with a lot less confidence. He almost sounded flustered. Zeb allowed himself a slight satisfied smile, things were going better than expected, he half anticipated being shocked for attempting anything outside of just sitting there and looking pretty. 

Once his armor was removed, Zeb cracked his knuckles, leaning back against the wall and perching his feet up on the edge of the bed. 

“There is blood on your feet,” Kallus said flatly. 

Zeb craned his neck to look, spotting dried crimson caked between his toes mixed with clay and plant matter. “Oh, there is. Wonder why.” He had tried to keep his tone light, but could not help a bit of a growl to his words. It was the blood of his people, slain by the man before him. He had to keep his focus now, though, so he would mourn them later, when he was free. For now, he must honor them with his dedication to breaking away. 

“You are in no position to resent me, I am the only reason you are not ash right now, Lasat.” 

Zeb huffed. “Way to kill the mood, Agent.” 

“The only mood here shall be one of obedience. Sit up!” Kallus ordered, composure regained, and Zeb compiled while making intense eye contact with the man. He raised his brow, asking what next without opening his mouth. “Starting tomorrow you will have duties assigned to you as you are needed. Do not try anything in the meantime, Lasat. I am permitting you your… Comfort. Remember that.” 

Kallus turned to leave, and Zeb watched how he began to open the door, but stopped him before he could finish the task. “Comfort? Ha. You want to give me comfort, why don’t you come over here and sit on my lap.” The words were full of spite, but Kallus' reaction was anything but. 

The human turned on the heels of his boots, eyes blown wide open. “Excuse you?” 

Zeb pouted his lips. “Gimme a kiss, make it all feel better.” 

“You cannot be serious.” Kallus replied, deadpan. 

Zeb just replied with a shrug. “Figure anything would be more entertaining than sitting here alone.” 

Kallus narrowed his eyes, and Zeb was assured he’d made the right choice. “And what if I did kiss you? What then, would you bite? Eat me even?” 

“Ah, if I ate ya, then I’d probably be executed, no? Nothing gained for me there but death. A little bite thorough, if you are into that sort of thing, that I can do.” He added airily, cringing a bit but Kallus seemed to be receptive to such brazenness. 

“For all I know, you want to join the rest of your people in hell.” The sudden dark tone that took over Kallus’ voice made Zeb think again about his tactics. This man was unstable, maybe it was not wise to toy with him like this, but then again, what choice had he left Zeb but to try and find an angle?

Zeb knew he was trying to get a rise out of him, angering him to become the savage beast the Empire had told Kallus the Lasat were so he’d feel no remorse from the slaughter. Zeb knew he had to be above that, make the man also rethink everything. That was how he would get his opportunity, this would be his plan. And step one of that plan involved seduction, or at least exasperating Kallus’ attraction. Once emotions were involved, beings became much easier to manipulate. 

Knowing any answer to the Agent’s question could be construed against him, he remained silent, ears laid flat against his head defensively. 

All Kallus did next was huff, turning around again. He was bored of Zeb, or perhaps even a bit afraid, knowing how immediate his response was to the creature. The sorts of things Zeb thought his presence might be making this Imperial imagine were filthy, and Zeb was banking on him one day succumbing to those fantasies. But, it would not happen today. “I will see you tomorrow, Lasat.” 

As the door to his cell shut, separating the pair, Zeb muttered, “M’ name is Zeb, not that you care, obviously.” 

* * *

Kallus took a deep breath as soon as the door sealed behind him. Why he thought it would be such a fantastic idea to take a Lasat as a glorified souvenir from Lasan was beyond him, but here they were. Well, truly it was not beyond him. Kallus knew damn well why this lasat in particular had caught his eye, one who had fought to the end and would not surrender no matter what, even when the T-7 Ion Disruptors came out. He was an honorable warrior. 

A warrior Kallus thought he might delight in breaking. But now that he’d been in close quarters with the being, Kallus had entirely different thoughts coursing through his mind. Yes, he was still fascinated by bending such a proud being to his will. He also wanted to bend something else around that proud being. Penetrate him and dominate him in an entirely different way. 

Hell, a small part of him also wanted to be _dominated_ by such a creature. His whole body shuddered at the thought of being… No, he was a proud Imperial Agent, he would not entertain such a line of reasoning. 

Quickly excusing himself from the cell block, Kallus hoped he was not being too obvious as he raced to his quarters. Turning his datapad to the live feed of the cell block, he selected a specific cell to find the lasat, no, his lasat lounging on the bench, legs crossed and hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, and despite being relaxed the strong musculature under short-furred purple skin was obvious, looking ready to burst out at the seams. 

Propping the device up, Kallus removed his belt and slipped his hand into his trousers. As he squeezed an already hard cock, Kallus found himself moaning softly, needing more. Opening the closures of his pants, Kallus began to kick them off but instead just tangled the fitted grey fabric around boots he’d neglected to take off in his haste. Didn’t matter, he pulled down his briefs as well and stroked himself raw, not caring about the friction of a gloved hand on his skin. 

In the video feed, the lasat rolled over onto his side, revealing the arch of his back and sudden curve of his rear, and Kallus couldn't help but imagine how he might fit into that shape. Press against it, rut between cheeks until his head caught on the pucker of a purple anus just begging to be opened up. Jerking his hips up into his hand, Kallus tightened his grip and spread a bead of precome over his head, emulating the feel of his lasat accepting him willingly. Wanting him, begging for him. 

When the lasat huffed in a supposed sleep, the sound coming across distorted through the audio feed of the datapad, Kallus nearly lost himself, stroking frantically at the thought of what other sounds the being could produce. Would he roar, growl, or purr with Kallus eight inches deep within him… Kallus decided he most liked the first option, a loud protest turned to pleasure as those strong legs rocked with every thrust, toes curled and claws digging in. 

Just what the claws would be digging into was another exciting thought, and Kallus considered the faint red lines that wrapped around his biceps, gifts from the first lasat mercenary he’d encountered all those years ago, wounds so deep not even bacta could prevent scarring. Kallus had turned those marks into a source of pride, a physical manifestation of his dedication to his imperial duties, and wore them proudly under his uniform. 

Thinking about a new set of raised stripes only pushed Kallus closer to his orgasm, wondering if his lasat might grab his thighs, or maybe wrap large hands around his torso in the throes of ecstasy. A new sound came from the tiny speaker built into the datapad, snores that twisted into snarls in Kallus’ mind and brought him close to the edge of his own orgasm. He was so close he could feel it, legs shaking and panting desperately. His face contorted as he struggled to keep his eyes open, to keep his gaze locked on his lasat. 

With an animalistic sound of his own, Kallus came on a particularly tight stroke, his come spilling out in white strands that dripped down the black synthleather of his glove. Admiring the view for a moment, he pondered how the fluid might react to purple fur. Would it slide across some unknown hydrophobic layer or be quickly drawn in like water to a sponge. Either would be fascinating, but part of Kallus hoped it would soak in and stay put, lacing his own essence and scent with the lasat’s natural musk. 

After catching his breath, Kallus stood up and went to the sink to wash off, not needing to smell like a brothel when he went back out on duty. It was probably a wise decision to just change his clothes entirely, so he did that before heading back out for the hourly patrol and then to his workstation to finalize his report on the attack on Lira San. For some strange reason, he found himself quite distracted from the task and stayed late to finish the datawork. 

* * *

Zeb knew Kallus would be back, but he had not expected him so soon. It had not even been a cycle, he must have finished his shift and headed right here again. That was fine, the more Kallus visited, the more Zeb could work on him, plant ideas and flex his muscles and pout his thick lips at the human. The smell that followed the Agent into the cell spoke of a few things in fact that could work in Zeb’s favor. 

First was the odor of stress, of rushing to meet deadlines and fill out datawork properly. Good, he’d not been able to focus today. But the underlyng smell that clung to the man despite a fresher uniform was unmistakably one of sex. Of touching oneself to the thought of things to come. Oh, this was almost too easy. 

Pretending like he had been woken up by the whoosh of the cell door, Zeb took his time sitting up, making a show of it. His armor discarded and jumpsuit partially removed down to his waist, Zeb knew he was quite the spectacle even by lasat standards. And by human standards, or at least this human’s standards, Zeb fancied himself some sort of erotic deity. 

The way Kallus practically was salivating over him confirmed the thought, and Zeb could not help the small smirk that painted his features as he crooned, “Back so soon, _Agent_?” 

Surprisingly, the Agent did not stumble over his words in his reply, “I have decided to ensure that tomorrow goes smoothly with a training run of sorts. Stand up and put your clothes back on.” 

Zeb’s smirk melted pretty quickly. Putting his clothes back on had not been the plan, but he’d have to follow orders for now at least. Things were still delicate, after all. Too much cockiness early on and the situation could get much worse very quickly. He had to build but at least a little bit of trust between them after all if he was going to follow through with this. 

Kallus extended his bo-rifle, another new toy collected from the raid, and the tips erupted into golden electricity. Staring at the weapon, Zeb recognized familiar wrappings, half cut off to accommodate for the removal of the wooden props standard for honor guards. For a moment, a twinge of sorrow struck Zeb’s center, this rifle had belonged to his former mentor in the guardsmen, and now it was in the hands of an Imperial sleemo. He would seduce him, but he would not enjoy it, and any pleasure his body told him he received from it would only be a lie. This was only a necessary evil to reach the first step in freeing himself and… 

Zeb wanted to say he was going to liberate his people, but perhaps now the best thing he could do was honor their memory. 

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a barked set of orders. It was clear what this exercise was going to be. Kallus was going to parade him around the cell block and Zeb was to follow his commands to a T or become once again acquainted with a bo-rifle. And if he did try anything funny, a squadron of storm troopers had orders to shoot to kill. 

The exercise ended up being much less exciting than Kallus had made it sound like it would be. They made a few laps around random corridors and then returned to the cell. However, once the door sealed yet again, things got a bit more interesting. 

Very quietly, so low that Zeb was sure that without his sensitive lasat hearing, Kallus said from behind him as he lowered his bo-rifle. “Attack me, lasat.” 

For a short moment, Zeb questioned the order, knowing it was a trap. Then he imagined his claws sinking into imperial flesh and he pounced. 

* * *

Kallus questioned his plan from the moment he conceived it. Yet, the moment that sharpened nails dug into his hips, he knew he made the right idea. Pushing the lasat back harder than necessary, Kallus ensured a painful drag of claws through his flesh, and when the being launched their large form towards Kallus again, he parreyed the blow with extra flourish. So much flourish in fact that the tip of the bo-rifle smashed into the security cam, ensuring its immediate decommission. He knew that the night guard would replace it, so his feed would return soon enough, but for now privacy was essential. 

“Now stop!” he shouted, and almost surprisingly the lasat backed away. 

“Are you going to tell me what that was all about?” he asked in response as he stood with the backs of his legs against the bench, wiping the red blood off his claws. Kallus looked down to find matching crimson at his hips. The attack was more of a scratch, hell it hardly hurt, but if he didn’t treat it with bacta it would scar beautifully. Kallus recognized that if he ever dropped his guard, the lasat could kill him in an instant. Somehow, the thought was arousing. 

When Kallus ordered the lasat to disrobe and lie down, he did, and Kallus did not take long to follow suit, ditching the lower half of his garments. He also noticed the lasat eye the busted camera, and his demeanor changed immediately. “Ah, so that was what that was for. Explain the bruises with a fight.” 

“Bruises?” 

The lasat was on him as fast as Kallus imagined he would be, pressing him face first against the cell wall. “Bruises.” To emphasize his point, he squeezed just above the fresh claw marks, pressure hard enough to four red and purple ovals in his fingerprints’ wake if he ever decided to let go. Kallus tried to wiggle free, but knew the effort would be futile and relaxed into the firm hold. “You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you, _Agent_.” 

Kallus keened, blushing red at the sound that escaped lips from his reaction to such a suggestion. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked, still rather pathetically which only caused the blush to blaze even hotter, spreading across his freckled shoulders. 

“Whatever you want. I follow your orders, remember?”

For a moment, Kallus considered that the lasat had actually killed him and now he was in heaven. Sharp fangs nibbled along the side of his neck and Kallus nodded. “That, more of that. Harder.” 

The pressure was increased, but not enough to break the skin. Before Kallus could ask, he said in a dark tone, “I’ll mark you only when I’m ready to mark you. It’s a sacred thing in a way, the claiming bite. So don’t get too hasty.” 

“But if I demand it?” 

“Then all I ask is for you to ask for it with my name. More proper that way.” 

Kallus paused, he did not want to learn the lasat’s name. That was intentional on his part, meant as a firm barrier between them. He was nothing more than a trophy, not a sentient being with feelings, emotions, wants and needs… 

“What is it?” Kallus blurted out, stopping his spiraling musings. 

“Garazeb Orrelios, Zeb for short.” 

The way the name rolled off Zeb’s tongue made Kallus never want to even try and speak the full version himself. His accent was too strong, mouth too small, it would likely butcher such syllables as these. 

“Now then, Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau who I shall refer to as such, what do you want?” 

Kallus knew what he wanted, but he could not bring himself to ask for it. So, he settled for a step in the right direction. “I will be on top of-” Before he could finish his order, Zeb swept him over to the bench, laying down and plunking the Agent above him. Kallus scrambled up to a kneeling position, straddling over Zeb. Zeb, who he now had a name for. 

Zeb, who then asked. “Want some help with this uniform of yours?” 

Zeb, who he could not refuse. “Yes.” 

Zeb, who he was now naked on top of, whose black pupils dilated wide as they raked over his body. “Not bad.” 

“I’m going to fuck you.” 

Zeb who simply shrugged at such a blunt statement. Not wanting to stay lost in large green eyes that were far too enchanting for his own good, Kallus moved backwards and between Zeb’s legs, pulling them apart and flinching when they hitched themselves up onto his shoulders. Feeling smaller than ever, Kallus wondered if Zeb would even feel him penetrating him. 

However, he could not bring himself to care, and licked a long stripe onto his hand, slicking himself. With his cock barely the width of just one of those massive lasat fingers, Kallus figured he could just dive right in. Finally getting a good look at Zeb’s crotch, Kallus noticed the expected anus but also something else, a prominent bulge of smooth skin sticking out from purple down with a narrow pink slit down the middle. 

Zeb must have caught him staring as he grunted out, “No room in there for you, Agent.” 

The dots connecting, Kallus reached out and traced a delicate finger along the slit, causing Zeb to shudder beneath him. 

“Do that a few more times and there might be, though,” Zeb added, voice sounding more airy. 

Out of curiosity, Kallus did just that, stroking the sensitive strip and feeling it pulse under his touch. Then, slowly, a deeply flushed red cockhead slipped out, as wide as Kallus’ wrist and it just kept coming. Once fully out, or at least stopped, the veiny member was nearly a foot long and almost resembled a large finger, two joints flexing and releasing causing it to curve and straighten lazily. Immediately, Kallus imagined the cock splitting him in two, crooking within him to stroke all the right places. 

He entertained the thought of mounting it immediately, but stopped himself. Having been in the Empire for as long as he could remember, Kallus had only taken his own fingers, and not even his fist could compare to the lasat before him. Maybe that is why he was so anxious to do this, needing to feel someone else’s hands on him for a change. 

Zeb made a bit of a huffing noise and asked impatiently, “Are you going to touch that too or fuck me like you said you would.” 

Not wanting to disappoint, and recognizing that perhaps Zeb had taken the reins a bit but not caring, Kallus decided to do both. He wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, feeling blood pumping below the skin and lined himself up with Zeb’s entrance. The lasat opened right up for him, much looser than his own hole was likely due to the relatively larger size of the being and pressed in. Halfway along his shaft, Kallus pulled out a bit, setting a rhythm where on each thrust he went deeper and deeper. 

Zeb’s eyes closed and a low sound reverberated throughout the room, growing stronger as Kallus pumped a cock that curled in delight at his touch. Kallus hated to admit it to himself but having his attention so immediately appreciated was a very good feeling. Zeb’s response to him was so physical, his breathing quickened and his leg muscles clenched, creating delicious extra pressure on his cock. He knew he’d not be able to hold out long at this rate, and found he did not care, quickening his pace and slamming into lasat in a frenzy. 

“Say something!” Kallus hissed, needing to hear that velvet voice as he approached his climax but found himself breathless. 

“Fuck…” Zeb growled out, dragging the single word out into a mantra. “Yer pretty good at this.” 

Adjusting himself slightly to stroke even deeper, Kallus continued with renewed vigor at, of all things, praise from the lasat. Lost in focus on other actions, his hand stilled, and Zeb wrapped a large purple hand around Kallus’ much smaller one, moving it along his shaft. 

Kallus felt a sarcastic remark fight to surface, but when again Zeb clenched around him it was lost in translation and turned into an explicit moan that turned into a whimper when the pressure released. 

“Yer also pretty close, aren’t you.” 

“Excruciatingly close… Ungh.... Zeb...” Kallus breathed out, and Zeb’s other hand made itself at home on his lower back after Zeb licked two fingers with a broad tongue, pressing firmly until Kallus was sheathed to the hilt. Something had changed in his demeanor at the utterance of that single syllable, and Kallus found himself needing to experience just what this change would bring. 

Zeb’s legs curled around him, ankles crossing over his spine. Then, Zeb’s hand began to migrate down across Kallus’ tailbone, and he realized that the tip of a wet finger was reaching towards his own entrance. Their eyes locked together, Zeb raised an eyebrow to which Kallus nodded enthusiastically. Wasting no time in probing, Zeb sunk in to the first knuckle, teasing with a small pulse before slowly creeping in further and further. Once at the second, Zeb stopped pressing and instead used his feet to rock the human back and forth. 

Moving back, Kallus sat back on an incredibly large digit, spreading him wide and already brushing up against all the right places. It had to, being so wide as to already fill his passage, touching every wall. Then, when moved back forwards, that finger dragged out carelessly and Kallus’ attention was brought back to his cock sunk deep inside of his lasat. 

He did not last long, and after just a few passes Kallus came, squirting out into Zeb who only increased the pace on his own prick. The rest of it was a blur, but Kallus recalled Zeb coming in thick waves, painting his own chest with pale fluid before setting Kallus down on the bench, sitting up and cleaning off as best as he could. He was wiping them both off, Kallus realized in his post-orgasmic daze. 

When he looked back on the lasat, he remembered feeling more than just lust, and left immediately after, heading directly to the ship’s medical unit for some bandages. 

It was only a few hours until the camera was replaced, plenty of time after the incident was reported. He knew because he had checked the feed every few minutes, waiting for another glimpse at the being. When the feed came back on, through, Kallus could not bear to look. Something was stirring in him, and it certainly wasn’t how a captured lasat had cared for him more than any Imperial, medical staff or otherwise, had ever. 

Two days passed before he visited Zeb again. 

* * *

“Welcome back, Agent Kallus. Was beginning to think you forgot about me.” Zeb teased, turning his head to look the man over from where he lay on his cell’s bench. “I’ve been debating if I should attack you again, or just wait for the orders again.” 

The glare that the agent shot Zeb was priceless. But there was more to his expression, and to his scent. “What have you been up to, Agent?” 

“That is none of your concern, lasat.” Ah of course. Officially, Kallus didn’t know his name. For some reason, Zeb wanted to hear it again from him. But, it seemed they were back to business as usual. “Dress yourself, we are leaving.” 

“And let me guess, the troopers have orders to shoot to kill if I try anything funny.” Zeb sneered back as he pulled his jumpsuit on. 

The ‘parade’ went as expected at first, but then they left the cell block and entered a deserted hangar. “Do you know how to fly?” Again, it was asked in that lower-than-a-whisper mumble. 

Zeb nodded his head towards a row of small fighter craft, those he could probably figure out, didn’t look too different from the ellipsoid fighters he’d trained in as part of his honor guard duties on Lasan. 

“The middle one is not locked.” 

Not believing his ears, Zeb just stood there. He noticed how Kallus’ posture began to shift though, his arm twitching, anticipating an attack. 

“Zeb…” 

Well, Zeb thought, might as well give the man what he wants. Launching himself forwards, he sprung at the agent with closed fists. He got a good blow at Kallus’ shoulder, but his forearm was grabbed and Zeb found himself slammed to the ground. He wasn’t sure what kind of trap this was, but as they went at it, blocking and swinging, Kallus inched the battle towards the fighter craft. 

Zeb knocked the Agent’s feet out from under him and made a run for it. As he scaled the ladder to get into the craft, blaster bolts whizzed by, one even grazing the side of his ear. That was going to leave a mark! 

With a growl Zeb finally dropped down into the ship and wasted no time, adrenaline and pain the only thing was aware of as his ear bled out from the small bit singed out of it. Kallus must not be too good a shot if a purpose miss had gotten him like that! But, as he made the jump to hyperspace in whatever direction the navicomputer could calculate the fastest as the Empire was already firing warning shots in his direction, Zeb heard one more thing. 

His name, spoken by Kallus, echoed over and over in his mind. The first time he said it had been needy, begging. This time he was begging too, but not for release. He was begging for Zeb to leave. To get to safety, to freedom. Kallus had let him go. 

Once out of hyperspace, Zeb found himself on a planet known as Lothal, a rather quiet place with a minimal Imperial presence that Zeb decided would be rather perfect as a place to recover and restart his life. Unfortunately, over the coming months, the small Imperial presence became a much more prominent one. But after a back alley scuffle against some xenophobic troopers looking for an easy target, Zeb found himself a new cause that he’d not even realized he’d been looking for.

Their names were Hera and Kanan, they had saved Zeb from yet another Imperial prison, and they were Rebels. And now Zeb was a Rebel, too. 

He would always wonder what became of Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. The Agent that had not only massacred his people and imprisoned him, but also was his first lover and let him go. Zeb had not taken another to bed before that fateful day, nor had he taken once since. His feelings on the agent were certainly conflicted, but part of him knew the human felt the same way. 

So, when some time later it was revealed that Hera’s Imperial contact was the agent himself, now a double agent for the rebellion, Zeb wasn’t nearly as surprised as he thought he might be at such a revelation. There would still be the matter of a confrontation, extraction being the eventual end to such tenures every time as the Empire always found their moles, but for now Zeb let himself quietly hope that such a day would come where they would be reunited. 

But, thinking about it, Zeb wondered to himself just how he felt about this. He really should be, in a way, disgusted. The now ex-agent had massacred his people, imprisoned him for his own sick whims, and gone on terrorizing the galaxy for a good while before eventually turning. Part of Zeb wondered if, no, knew that he was a large part of the catalyst that caused that change. However, he wasn’t sure if he liked the reasons why. 

At the time, the Agent seemed to have every intention to eventually rape him, or at least objectify him in some banal way, as well as force him into servitude. What had happened was largely because Zeb had taken some control of the situation, offered some of himself on his own terms, and worked the angles that presented themselves. It was nothing more than survival. Yet, Kallus had reacted in ways entirely unanticipated, submitting to Zeb. 

It wasn’t enough, it never would be, there was far too much to atone for and Zeb again was certain that had he not been so alert things could have gone worse. Yet, Kallus had let him go, a severe act of treason in itself and a massive risk. And now he was a sort of undercover spy, leaking intel to the rebellion. Was that in itself an act of redemption? Could Kallus be forgiven, welcomed with open arms as someone new? 

Zeb would think about this for countless hours and never come up with a satisfactory answer. In his time in the rebellion, he had learned that he was not the last lasat. There were other survivors, and an entire ancestral homeword thriving with the species. His species, his people. It wasn’t likely Kallus knew that, though. He’d been so kriffing proud of it, too. 

Perhaps that is what Zeb was caught up on. How could someone so vile become a beacon of hope, someone whose information missions rode on, a literal fulcrum in the effort. He had seen a glimpse of it, just for a moment, but Zeb had long ago dismissed it as too good to be true, an act of guilt for stepping over Imperial boundaries for cruelty, or even some sort of test. 

It was too much, always too much, to ever get straight. So, Zeb decided to wait. Their eventual meeting would come, and if that meeting would be accompanied by blaster bolts or tense salutations was yet to be seen. Zeb knew one thing, though. He wanted some questions answered, and would tolerate the man’s presence long enough for that at the least. Likely, they’d not want to be with one another much longer, a living reminder of horrors past. Someone with mirrored scars. How could they ever coexist again? 

* * *

Kallus pressed up against the wall, wishing he were invisible but only able to hope that he was not directly in the Admiral’s line of sight. Pursuing more intel for the Rebellion, Kallus had come in when the officer was off duty to bug the office, but for some reason he had decided to come back, and with a guest. 

For a few painful minutes, Kallus held his breath as they discussed supply lines, logistics, and anomalies in such things. Anomalies that Kallus knew of. Rebel-caused anomalies. He hoped they found the topic so engaging they did not dare look behind the largest piece of art displayed in the office, a massive canvas hung from wire. 

However, the conversation began to drift towards more casual topics and Kallus allowed himself to breathe, recognizing he may be here a while. The further the conversation drifted though, the more Kallus realized the direction it was going. 

When the unmistakable click of an opening belt rang through the quiet office, Kallus closed his eyes. Of course, how could he have not seen this coming. A ship’s commanding officer’s office was the only place one could truly find privacy on an Imperial vessel, even personal quarters monitored by the ISB, and Kallus had bugged it. He was about to broadcast intimate liaisons to the entire Rebellion. 

The admiral gasped, “Oh… Yes, just like that.” 

“You know I know just how you like it,” replied a crooning wild space accent, and Kallus hatched a new escape plan as he heard uniforms drop to the floor. 

When he heard a bare body slap onto the desk, and then rhythmic grunting, Kallus made a run for it, begging his boots not to squeak on the polished floor. Risking a glance behind him, Kallus had an unobstructed view of Commander Vanto ramming into his Chiss commanding officer, Admiral Thrawn. Good for them, and very good for Kallus as he now had his ticket to freedom. 

However, he also realized with horror that he’d not entirely hidden the bugs he’d installed, wanting to test them before sealing them in place with small panes of one-way transparisteel. Thrawn had walked in before he’d completed the tests, and it was a small miracle the being had not noticed them yet, but it would not be long before he would. 

There was only one person on board this ship with the know-how and access to the office to plant the devices, and Kallus knew as well as the admiral it was him. It would be useless to plant his code cylinder on another agent, there now video footage of him fleeing the scene and the times lined up too well, his original backup plan of framing the night patrols would never fly now. 

So, time for a new plan, and Kallus knew just the one. Well, truly there were two potential routes to go, but using the footage his bugs were now catching of rather explicit fraternization among not only the ranks, but an alien and a human could get both Thrawn and Vanto out of his hair. But, not only did that run the risk of the ISB questioning just why Kallus had planted the bugs, it also was a cause suddenly dear to Kallus in a way and he decided to leave them be. Hopefully, the incident with the bugs would scare them enough to be more careful in the future too.

Plan B it was then. He had arranged for an abnormal patrol to investigate some strange sensor readings. A patrol that would be intercepted by the Rebels and never seen again. A patrol full of defectors. The shuttle could certainly fit one more turncoat. And it was scheduled to leave in the morning. Plans changed all the time, didn’t they? This was nothing stranger than the patrol itself. So, calling in new orders, Kallus made his way to the hangar bay and into the designated Lambda just as their pilot arrived. 

“Agent Kallus.” He greeted, and Kallus replied in kind.

“Lieutenant Antilles.” 

“I deactivated the tracker this evening, and just double checked that it remained offline, so we are good to go.” Antilles called out from the cockpit, not even questioning the extra passenger. So, with the Lambda filled with a few more officers and troopers, they took off without any trouble. Their trajectory took them pretty far away from their destination, leaving no sort of trail for the Empire to follow, and after many hours of hyperspace jumps they finally landed at the Rebel base on Yavin, a location only Kallus knew and had to manually program into the shuttle himself. 

“Great flying, Antilles,” Kallus said with a warm smile when the Lambda touched down onto solid ground.

“Thanks, and you can call me Wedge, by the way,” the pilot responded. 

“Then, great flying Wedge,” Kallus affirmed, earning a grin from the smaller man. “Lead the way.” 

The pilot lowered the ramp, and sunlight flooded in from all sides. This was it, they were here. Kallus had been working as Fulcrum for some time, but now it was official. He was about to step out onto Rebel soil, truly joining the ranks he’d been working so hard to assist. 

His hips nearly hummed, and he thought he might be glowing. The scars left so long ago by Zeb burning bright, the inspiration to finally work for the right side. It might not have been the bite he’d so desperately wanted, but the effect was all the same. Kallus saw himself as tangibly connected to Zeb, and he could not escape his lingering presence. For better or for worse, a large part of him was ashamed at how he’d treated the lasat all that time ago. 

And an even greater part of him regretted green-lighting the actions on Lasan. He could say he was following orders all he wanted, as the ground commander he could have called for changed tactics at any point. Prevent the massacre. So, he’d asked questions after their fateful encounter, and the answers he got could not allow him to continue to serve such an evil regime in good faith. 

And now he was a Rebel, perhaps alongside that lasat who never left his mind. Kallus knew he would never be able to fully make up for all that had happened, but hoped that should they meet again, they could at least talk. He could provide some answers, and maybe, he selfishly thought, he might find some closure as well. 

Impossibly, his thoughts became a reality as his boot made contact with hard packed dirt and cracked stone. Looking out over the small crowd gathered to greet them, one being in particular stood out, his form towering over the rest. 

“Zeb?” He called out, probably louder than needed, and Kallus regretted it immediately. 

The lasat, unmistakably the one from before, locked eyes with him, expression uneasy. “Yeah, mate, it’s me. Didn’t think I’d see your face around here.” 

Fighting down an overwhelming blush and desire to run towards the lasat, Kallus centered himself on those words. They were blunt, but not said in a menacing tone. If anything, Zeb almost sounded amused. “Well, here I am.” 

“Yeah guess you are…” The pause that followed was not uncomfortable, but Kallus didn’t know how to respond to that other than with silence. Luckily, Zeb continued, “Huh. Just realized, I never did get your first name.” 

That certainly wasn't the first question Kallus had anticipated. But, it was only fair to give his name in exchange for knowing Zeb’s. “It’s Alexsandr.” 

Purple lips curled up into a slight grin as he tested the name on his tongue. “Alexsandr, hm… How about Alex, for short?” 

Alex. Yeah, he liked that. He liked it a lot, and not just because of the way it rolled out of Zeb’s mouth so nicely. This was a fresh start, after all, no better time for a new name as well. “Yeah, I like that. Alex.” 

“Well, Alex, welcome to Yavin 4. Mind if I show you around?” Zeb offered, and truly Alex could not believe what he was hearing. After everything, Zeb wanted to spend time with him, alone. Part of him had expected an immediate interrogation and departure. Or a firing squad upon arrival, if he was being completely honest with himself. He could only wish that who he now became was someone Zeb wanted to be with. That Alex was someone worthy of Zeb’s time. 

Only time would tell, but as a quick tour became several hours spent together sitting on a wall outside the base, watching the sun slowly set over Yavin, Alex figured he might just have a chance at starting anew with Zeb and forging something they both could be proud of. Something they both wanted. And he found that his initial attraction had become something more than that, he wanted to know Zeb, his heart and his mind, and maybe his lips too. Differently this time, on Zeb’s turf, mutually wanted. 

They’d talked about nearly everything. Alex spilled his soul to the lasat, and even after his darkest secrets had been shared, Zeb remained beside him. 

As the lasat talked about antics caused by a resident astromech droid, Alex found himself staring. Before he could stop himself Alex leaned in, eyes fluttering shut, but instead of his kiss being met, Zeb backed away. 

“Whoa…” 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what I was thinking!” Alex cupped his head in his hands, blood rushing and pulse pounding. How stupid could he be! To think that after everything Zeb could possibly like him that way! 

“Slow down, it’s alright just… I just met Alex today, want to get to know him a bit better before any of that stuff.” Zeb spoke softly, understanding painting his features, and Alex could not help but to relax a bit, taking a calming breath. 

“Alright. I understand.” 

There was a pause, only interrupted by chirping birds, but then Zeb picked up right where he left off in his story and Alex eased himself back into the rhythm of it. Of course, it would take time. He would be stupid to think otherwise, and whatever happened he would cherish every moment that Zeb gave him. 


End file.
